Quinn
sparkling shuffle''' 'is a 16 year old cat with the temper of Nev the serial duck molester and callum the serial killer , sparkling shuffle likes kookies , Kermit and kids which makes him gang gang , he listens to Gucci gang on repeat and plays mine craft with Adam pls send help.he thought he won the weed only to discover he was attempting to fleece her of her lottery win money which was only a £5 voucher to maccies but needs a perm to enter . after winning this voucher he finally came out as a conservative with his political views being pointless as his life-size cut out of Borris (Johnson) and his boys next to his bed. David is Cameron's dog which lives inside a handbag and came out of the handbag twice. The first time David came out of the handbag everybody loved him more than Borris so Borris got him in the handbag but Theresa was inside as well so Borris got Theresa out of the handbag. Then Nev came out with Chops and got congratulated.An illegal immigrant dyke from Blackpool who lives under the floor boards of Borris' gaff with his inanimate girlfriend Bruce , of whom he ironically involves himself in conversation with on a regular basis. He is sparkling shuffles best friend, but often ropes him into hare-brained schemes, usually with the intention of stealing Adams secret weed stash. His existence is unknown to all the characters except sparkling shuffle, Bruce and Stalin. He has a brother called Leo and an uncle called miss Watson. he was a surfing superstar back in Blackpool Beach and that's when he met Doris, he got banged by bare wavy gimps. sparkling shuffle is scared of road men and bees, Barry is the worst the stripey twat. sparkling shuffle you're mum gae. He also yeets Shaun mendes on a regular basis. ed sheeran is Donald trumps great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great-great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great-great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great sugar daddy. sparkling shuffle met his toaster on a very hot day in IKEA he was looking for a sign of which he could write his catch phrase "Doritos and cheap hoes" but instead a better one caught his eye "wet socks and black cocks" underneath that "you cant spell grape without rape " he turned his head at a 90 degree angle like in horrid Henry the movie when Margret threw a water balloon at Henry and Henry counter attacked and that ginger thot got wet, sparkling shuffle found his toaster it opened a whole new gender spectrum ......... he could sexually identify as a toaster sparkling shuffles life was not a good one , he didn't learn how to yeet until he was 60 by then he died a virgin. virgin club was on that Wednesday it was may the 4th sparkling shuffle walked in they all raised a glass "may the fourth be with you" they all died virgins.sparkling shuffles nephew and him played games alot mainly with his nephew saying "no uncle that hurts ahhhhhhhh" (and thats when Adam Naruto ran over "incest is my game") do u kno da wae silence my queen is singing ''*sparkling shuffle sings the my little pony theme tune*